


Ювелир

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [63]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: — Все сказки о великой взаимной любви должны иметь хороший конец.— Кому должны?





	Ювелир

Они не совпадают. Полное несовпадение омеги и альфы встречается ещё реже, чем идеальное, но им «повезло».

Желающий объятий и прикосновений Криденс иногда забывается, льнёт к Персивалю, и немедленно давится вдохом и бегмя бежит в ванную комнату. От слишком резкого и душного запаха его тошнит, пока он не вымоется целиком, не соскребёт с себя следы чужих гормонов.

Персиваля тоже мутит: аромат Криденса сладкий и липкий, как густой сироп, а Персиваль ненавидит сладкое. Так же сильно, как любит Криденса.

Он влюбился в гордый профиль, в чувственный подвижный рот, в горящий в тёмных глазах вызов. В цепкие пальцы, протягивающие ему хрусткую, пахнущую краской листовку. В протянувшийся через щёку след от женской ладони. В подавляемую силу. В самого неподходящего омегу Нью-Йорка.

Но в тот момент он не знал об этом. Просто сделал всё, чтобы юношу тихо изъяли из окружения и занялись его воспитанием, пока не случилось страшного. Пока Персиваль не набросился однажды на него прямо на улице.

Первая, очень запоздалая течка Криденса прошла в обществе Тины. Персивалю хотелось её убить за пьяный взгляд, за сытую улыбку, за неровную походку. Неделю Тина лучилась довольством, а потом ввалилась к нему в кабинет и выложила, что в течном бреду Криденс звал вовсе не её.

И Персиваль забрал его к себе. Пытал этикетом, водил развлекаться, забрасывал подарками, учил колдовать. Огранял как хрупкий изумруд, сбивая лишнее, шлифуя столь хорошо видимую им самим красоту. Приучал к своему обществу как собеседника, друга, наставника. Через полгода Криденс осмелел настолько, что начал звать его по имени не только в эротических мечтах. И наконец-то спросил, почему, в отличие от Тины, Персиваль не пахнет ничем.

Вторую течку Криденс провёл в его руках, но не более того. Обвешенный заклятьями до почти полной бесчувственности Персиваль раскрывал Криденса пальцами и «вязал» кулаком, захлёбывался слюной от вида истекающего смазкой пульсирующего члена, выл от собственного бессилия, закусив ладонь.

Магия могла многое исправить, но не полное отторжение.

Пожизненный приговор.

Неделю спустя, когда течка закончилась, оставив Криденса неудовлетворённым, а Персиваля — обессиленным, они поговорили. Криденс не плакал, не ругался, не проклинал ни судьбу, ни Персиваля. Даже не подумал предложить взять Тину третьей, а когда предложил Персиваль, коротко мотнул головой: «Нет».

Персивалю до сих пор стыдно за последовавшую за этим вспышку. Он единственным _Фините_ сорвал с себя все блокирующие вуали, и Криденса вывернуло на ковёр. И едва сдерживающий собственную тошноту Персиваль испытывал тёмное удовлетворения от вида того, как строптивой омеге плохо. Минут пять или около того, прежде чем вернул заклятья.

Когда тело Криденса перестало быть слишком чувствительным, Персиваль прекратил сдерживать свой запах. Это помогло сохранять между ними приличное расстояние, а в глазах общества делало их свежеповязанной парой. О том, что на деле всё обстоит совсем не так, знали только Персиваль, Криденс и Куини, печально хмурящаяся каждый раз при виде них.

Персиваль продолжает воспитание Криденса. К урокам этикета, танцев, боевой и бытовой магии добавились занятия в постели — благо заклинания и реалистичные пособия позволяют обходиться без личного контакта. Как наёмный дрессировщик, как приглашённый садовник, как бродячий строитель он выполняет поставленную задачу, но точно знает, что никогда не сможет воспользоваться плодами своих трудов. Никогда не обнимет Криденса кожа к коже, смешивая запах, никогда не войдёт в это гибкое тело, никогда не поцелует призывно раскрытых губ, никогда не засеет пышущую течным жаром пашню.

Криденс не верит ему, надеется, что со временем всё изменится, роет старые манускрипты и читает все журналы и газеты в поисках чуда. Но Персиваль знает, что однажды найдётся альфа, рядом с которым — или которой — Криденс засияет гораздо более ярким чувством, чем рядом с ним. Альфа, который сполна насладится той драгоценностью, в которую Персиваль вложил всю свою любовь, всё умение, всего себя.


End file.
